Lost Soul
by pamirzolec
Summary: Caleb left four months ago, leaving Sarah, guys, his mother. Everything. They are still hoping that he will come back... But what if he can t ?


-"Any sign of him ?"  
Tyler shook his head. Neither Pouge nor Reid were surprised. They were looking for Caleb four months. For a first week Sarah tried to help them, but even she gave up. They shouldn`t be surprised, Caleb left her a letter when he said that he was leaving and didn`t want anyone to look for him. At the beginning everyone thought it was just a joke. Caleb wouldn`t leave them, Sarah, and his mother. After the first week they were sure that it was just an aftermath of fighting with Chase and death of his father. After the second week Reid proposed using to find him. All three of them agreed but it didn`t work. The spell was blocked. But they knew that Caleb was still alive. So they waited for the ascending while trying to find him by using more common ways. Caleb`s mother even hired private detective. No luck. They cast a finding spell twice. Once when Caleb left the night after Puge ascended. The second time when Reid did. Still wasn`t enough. They were hoping that when Tyler get full powers they will be able to pass the barrier that Caleb created. But none of them really believed that it would work. The oldest of them were too smart.

-"Come on... He has to be somewhere"

-"He will come back... He just need time..."

Tyler was still positive, that it was just a phase, that Caleb just needed to deal with all that happened. Reid and Pouge didn`t. They started to realize that Caleb left. For good. It was hard to believe... After all it was Caleb that kept them together all their life and now he was gone. Pouge could understand why Caleb would want to leave Ipswich. He could even understand why Caleb wanted to be left alone. But he couldn`t understand how he could leave without goodbye and some explanation. Because explanation in letter to Sarah was shit. They deserved better.

-"Well... That`s all we can do for today. I have plans with Kate, so take care guys"

Pougle left the basement leaving Tyler and Reid with the Book of Damnation. Tyler was still going through it hoping to find some spell to help them find Caleb.

-"Come on Tyler, let`s head back to dorms. You can keep looking the other day"

-"I`m worried Reid... What if he never comes back?"

Reid didn`t respond. Of course Caleb were pissing him off a lot. He was self-righteous, moral, always a hero, but it was hard to imagine the world where Caleb ditches them. He was their older brother their entire life, trying to keep them out of trouble and always standing up for them. He was ready to sacrifice his own life in fight with Chase.

-"I don`t know buddy... I really don`t"

Tyler sighed and both of them left the basement. Meanwhile Pouge was on a date with Kate. He still didn`t told her about their power. He tried to many times... But something was still telling him not to. He really didn`t wanted her to be involve in this crazy part of his life.

-"How is Sarah holding up ?"

-"Bad... I thought that I knew Caleb... He was supposed to be one of the good guys? How could he just leave. What an ass.."

She stopped when she saw the look on his face. Of course... Sarah wasn`t the only one who lost someone the day Caleb Danvers decided to go on his trip. Pouge lost his brother.

-"I`m really sorry.. I know"

-"It`s okay... He is an ass"

She smiled lightly and tried to cheer up the mood. They needed to move on. Caleb wasn`t coming back. So they shouldn`t wait for him. None of them.

Sarah was running. Since Caleb left she spent a lot of time running or some other sport. It helped taking her mind off things. And by things she meant Caleb. It was four months and she was still hoping to see him in his car, smiling, looking at her like she was some kind of miracle. He made her feel special. And then he took it all away. Before he left she knew that they were pulling apart. Fight with Chase, ascending, his father`s death, all of it hit him pretty hard. But she never expected that he will leave her. At first she thought that something happened to him. And then boys cast spell. They were still hoping to find him. But she gave the hope up. He didn`t want anything to do with them. So she started training. So she would never feel so weak. No more. What Chase did. It still haunted her. That was the main reason for her training. She can`t expect for Caleb to come for her rescue. Not anymore. So she has to be able to defend herself on her own. The road to the colony house. She remembered how beautiful it was the first time Caleb took her here. She regret not having her camera. But all this beauty faded. It was the constant reminder of all that happened. She kept running till she found herself at the place were the barn used to be. None came here since the fight between oldest of sons. Gorman said that the place was destroyed by power and for now they should just leave it. She came closer looking at the rest of the building. Emotions were boiling inside her. Anger and frustration. Her time in Spenser Academy was supposed to look differently. But her plans were taken away from her. So it was time to get them back. No more crying after Caleb, no more hoping that somehow one of the guys will find him. No more. She`s done with it. Since this moment she puts herself first. After promising that to herself she run back to the dorms. The room was empty so Kate was staying over at Pouge`s place. There were many times when she wanted to tell her friend the truth about what happened with Chase... But Guys made her promise not to tell her , saying that it was Pouge`s secret. Then she heard knocking to the doors. Who could knock to her door at this hour. Sure, sometimes Tyler came to her to talk. But he didn`t showed up three weeks when he finally understood that she really didn`t want to hear about their attempts to get Caleb back. Then she just wanted him back. She opened the doors. And the person in front of her was the last person she expected to see. Chase. He looked like Chase but older. His hair were longer and uncut. His face was covered in dirt, his clothes were in bad shape. He looked like homeless. He wanted to opened his mouth but before he could say she had a knife at his throat.

-"Tell me why shouldn`t I kill you right now?"

-"It`s Caleb... He need your help"

She really thought about killing him right there. A part of her wanted revenge for what he did. But she let him inside still holding a knife close to her.

-"Since when do you care about Caleb? You tried to kill him , remember ? "

-"I know that it looks really... bad. And you have no reason to trust me. But he really needs your help."

-"So why isn`t he here?"

Chase started to slowly explain to her. She didn`t belive it. Few days before Caleb disappeared Chase came to him. He wanted to say sorry. At least that`s what Chase told her. And he told Caleb that he found a way to slow down the aging process. At first Caleb didn`t believed him and almost killed Chase. For real this time. Somehow he conviced Caleb to come with him and help him. But something happened. Caleb was captured, and Chase barely escaped with his life. He wasn`t sure who the attackers were but the only reason he was alive is that they were after Caleb not him.

-"So you left him to die ?"

-"I woke up hardy alive. I tried to find him... But I cannot use my powers. They... don`t work as they should"

Sarah wasn`t sure if she should belive a word he says. But he knew something about Caleb.

-"You`re going to talk with Guys... And don`t try anything all three of them are after ascending so you don`t stand a chance if you want to fight"

He nodded. She lied... Tyler was still before Ascending but Chase didn`t have to know about that right ?

Caleb woke up. He didn`t know if it was a day or a night. His captors were keeping him in some kind of basement. The only source of light was a little ceiling lamp. The room didn`t have any special signs that could tell him where he was. Empty walls, no furniture's except a matrass that he slept on. He`s ankle was chained to the wall giving him two-three meters of space. His hand went to his neck. On his neck there was a collar that didn`t allow him to use. He tried. Many times but every-time it just gave him pain. He didn`t know what the people who captured him wanted. They only gave him water, food and didn`t say much. He tried to attack with his bare hand once. He regretted it after. His guards made sure that he will never tried to do it again. He was surprised that they didn`t break any bones in his body. Or at least he didn`t feel like anything was broken. But he was still sore. At the beginning he was hoping that Chase would came help him. Naive. For all he knew it probably was him who captured him. He didn`t know what for but with Chase it wasn`t good.


End file.
